


The Best Present

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers and Cas exchange their Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

"Sam? Cas? Where are you? I brought a Christmas Tree," Dean Winchester shouted as he entered the Bunker. It seemed to be empty. "Anyone there?"  
"Ah, hello, Dean. I was in my room. …Christmas tree? Why? We don't even celebrate Christmas after that incident with Mr. and Mrs. Claus," Sam replied when he came to the rail, leant on it and wrinkled his brow.  
"What? Can't we have a Christmas tree?" Dean looked at the two metres tall spruce wrapped in white plastic net he was still holding in his left hand. "And where's Cas by the way?"  
"I don't know, but he's not here," his younger brother answered and went down the metal stairs. "Don't worry about him. Let's just… do something with the tree."

***

"Well, it's done. Told you we still have these bulbs 'n tinsels in the store," Dean said when he and Sam finished decorating the tree, taking a few steps back to look at it. They placed it in the living room and decorated it with a few old red, blue and golden Christmas decorations they still had from the times they were children.  
"Maybe it's not that bad at all, be a little sentimental," replied Sam. "To be honest, I bought you and Cas a present last week when we were in LA."  
"That's funny; I've present for you too, Sammy. And Cas, course."  
"Don't call me Sammy please."  
"Alright, Sammy." It was a long time they've actually laughed.  
They heard the door lock clap as Castiel arrived. "Cas, finally. Where've you been?"  
"We've made the Christmas tree and I bought some eggnog and pie! Christmas's here!" Dean exclaimed exultingly, indicating at the big tree in the middle of the main room. The angel froze at the doorstep for a second and then went in. "What do you say?"  
"It's beautiful, Dean, but I can't think about trees and turkeys right now." He put a plastic bag on the table and was about to go to his place, but Dean reached out his arm to stop him.  
"Cas, are you OK?" he asked with a sign of concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I did the shopping," Castiel answered and turned to Dean.  
He looked into his eyes and let him go, then gave Sam the do-you-know-what's-wrong-with-him look and shrugged. "I'll go talk to him," Dean Winchester suggested. "You'll make the three of us something for dinner."

He knocked on the door. "Cas, can I come in?"  
"Of course, why couldn't you?" was heard from behind the wooden door. Dean came in and saw Cas sitting behind the desk, reading some book. "What're you reading, you've found a case?"  
"Yes, I listened to the angel radio. They were talking about Amara."  
Dean remembered the time they've last seen each other; he was determined to kill her, but he still couldn't. He also remembered the kiss and anger came to his subconsciousness instantly. "What about her?" He cast these thoughts out of his mind and rather concentrated on Castiel.  
"She's still eating people's souls, this time in Alabama," he answered, turning the book's pages like he was looking for something he was sure he'll find there. Dean came closer to him to get a better look at the book. It was written in Latin; Dean was sure he's seen it somewhere in the Men of Letters' Bunker's library before. "Alabama? But I ain't going anywhere in the nearest few days, Cas. I need some time for myself too," he said, resting his arm on Cas's shoulder. "And for us."  
Cas looked at him, smiled and Dean bent to kiss him. How could he ever kiss Amara when he he's got his Cas right there? Dean's expression softened every time his angel was near him and so did now. "Come downstairs to celebrate Christmas with us."  
"You know that Christmas celebrates birth of Jesus Christ, who was actually born in May, seven years bef-" Dean muffled him with another kiss. "Yeah, I know. Come on," he prompted him and went to the door.  
Castiel got up and went there too; he's got nothing to lose after all. But first he checked if he has the little presents he bought the Winchester brothers still in his trench coat's pocket.

"I checked the fridge and pantry and all we had was this," said Sam when Dean and Cas came to the kitchen, pointing at the three rolls with mincemeat, ketchup and a piece of not-very-fresh lettuce, the apple pie Dean fetched from the grocery shop in the town and three glasses of eggnog. "We also have milk, the rest of peanut butter and two sausages."  
"Not very good Christmas dinner, but it has to be enough," Dean said and took one plate and the pie.  
"We should be glad we have something," noted Cas and carried some of the food off to the table too.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," said Dean, pushed away from the table and rubbed his hands together. "Time for presents!"  
"Funny how none of us actually known about this and we all bought some gifts anyway," added Sam and all three of them went to the tree.  
They exchanged their gifts; everyone received two. They were just small gifts, but every small thing matters. The first to unpack them was Sam; he got a keychain from Dean and a pen from Cas. Next in line was Cas - a little knife from Sam and a new blue tie from Dean. The last one who unpacked his presents was Dean. His brother got him a 128 gigabyte memory card for his laptop. "Thank you Sam, I needed it."  
Now the present from Castiel, his boyfriend. "What can it be, huh? Doesn't look like a pen to me."  
"Because it isn't," Cas answered and Dean continued in unpacking the last present. What he saw inside really surprised him; it was a thin silver bracelet with a small pentagram on it.  
"Anti-demon protection and silver," Dean said, still looking at it. "Thank you, Cas. The best present." He smiled.  
"And I got just a pen…"  
"Look inside, Sam. Open it," Cas responded, thus Sam opened the cover. Under it, the letters S.C. was written in the silver handle. "Samuel Colt's pen, with a few conveniences too."  
"Thank you, Castiel, you shouldn't- this had to be expensive!"  
"Don't worry about it, it's a gift. Really."  
"And I got you only a tie…"  
"It's a pretty tie, Dean. The knife too. I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome. …Cas, can I have a word with you?" Dean asked and nodded his head in the hallway's direction. "Yeah," he answered; they both stood up and left the room.  
"Cas, I like this bracelet, but it's too much. You shouldn't do that. Really."  
"Dean, it's not just a Christmas present, it's also our first anniversary present, have you forgotten? And the pen, I must admit I had it for few years before."  
"In that case…" Dean came closer to Castiel. "About the anniversary - of course I haven't forgotten. How could you even for a moment think that I would? You never forget things like this," he whispered. "I love you, Cas." Dean put his arms around Cas's neck, smiled again and kissed him with a passionate kiss.  
"I love you too," said Castiel when they pulled away.


End file.
